


Common

by BigAwesomeWatermelon



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AFAB Chara (Undertale), Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Chara (Undertale) Has Issues, Chara isn't evil, Depression, Headcanon, I'm Bad At Summaries, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mental Health Issues, Nonbinary Chara (Undertale), Not Beta Read, POV Chara (Undertale), POV Third Person, Sans (Undertale) Has Issues, but they're not the best person either
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 07:20:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17678963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigAwesomeWatermelon/pseuds/BigAwesomeWatermelon
Summary: When circumstances find Chara and Sans alone together in the house......Well, it's a little more than awkward....Making peace is hard, ok?A bit dark. Please read the tags and the author's note, I don't want to upset anybody.





	Common

**Author's Note:**

> Unnecessary Tension.
> 
>  
> 
> It seems that train-of-thought is my go-to. Well, it's good for communicating character's feelings I guess.
> 
>  
> 
> Ok, there's some self-loathing, and very brief, very mild? self-harm. It's hardly present. And it lasts about two sentences.

Chara could hear Sans messing around in the kitchen. The timing was perfect.

 

The past couple of months had been tense between the two, to put it lightly. There hadn't been any _fighting,_ but it was obvious that Sans had no intentions to spend any time with Chara when he didn't have to. He was civil, of course, when he _did_ have to interact with them, though he made it clear that doing so made him uncomfortable.

 

They knew they should have expected this treatment from the skeleton when they took the fall for Frisk, but it didn't take long for them to start getting sick of it. So, they started trying to form some sort of relationship with the guy. And Sans resisted every attempt.

 

He awkwardly accepted their gifts (they never put him on the spot, they made sure to give to others at the same time) and he tasted their cooking. Occasionally, he laughed at a joke before he remembered who he was talking to. He never reciprocated. It was discouraging, but determination wasn't one to let things go. Neither was Chara.

 

Stars, it wasn't like they wanted to be best friends with the guy, they just wanted something more than reluctant tolerance. It'd be great if he'd half-try to make this work or make this _any_ less painful.

 

_But he shouldn't have to try, should he?_ It wasn't like Chara didn't understand his viewpoint. And they may not have been the murder-loving psychopath they let him believe them to be, but they weren't innocent either. They were implicit in Frisk's actions. _They allowed it to happen. It **didn't matter** that they tried to make them face the consequences. Frisk will **never know** consequences. It didn't matter. **It didn't matter.**_

  
Chara was digging their fingernails into their arm before they could catch themself. _**No.** They promised Asriel they would do better. It was okay. They could live with it._ Breathing deeply, they rested both hands at their sides, and counted. It was okay.

 

If there was ever going to be anything between them and Sans besides this unbearable tension, Chara had to make the change themself.

  
**_But nothing they had done did anything to win him over._ **From what they'd gathered, there were four things that Sans particularly liked. Jokes, food, science, and Papyrus.

They made jokes. He seemed slightly amused, but mostly put off.

They cooked for him. He at least didn't act like they were poisoning him.

Chara knew next to nothing about quantum physics (or whatever it was that made the skeleton tick) but they noticed he was (as a lot of monsters were) infatuated with the stars. He almost appreciated speaking with someone who'd actually seen them.

And of course they befriended Papyrus. (Ok, that wasn't entirely to make nice with Sans. Mostly it was because Papy was awesome.) He allowed the interactions, but of course acted as the overprotective older brother.

(Not saying Chara wouldn't be super protective if they were wearing Sans' slippers. Just that you would have to be a special kind of messed up to go out of your way to hurt Papyrus. He was a sweetheart. Frisk at their worst hurt Papyrus because _"That's how you play the game, Chara."_ Even _Flowey_ found seeing the guy happy more satisfying than the alternative. Papyrus was precious and perfect.)

  
(Sans acted happy for his brother, but it was clear how he felt about having _even more_ obligation to interact with Chara.)

Point was, the guy didn't want to be friends. And he was _almost_ as stubborn as Chara or Frisk. _Almost._ But not quite. He just wasn't willing to give them a chance. They understood why. They knew they **_terrified_** him.

  
_**Terrified.**_  
  
Maybe they could try showing him what terrified them.

**Author's Note:**

> Chara can take the hint, they just don't want to.
> 
> Chara's not a really good person, but they're not really a bad person either. Frisk is more or less the same way. 
> 
> Most of the tags come into play next chapter.


End file.
